Two heart in one halfvamp's
by Gabriella Crossel
Summary: Bella and Edward finally found their happy ending and it's Renesmee's turn to find her true love. She is caught up between her old love, Jacob Black and her new love which is secretly a vampire! Who will she choose? A vampire or a werewolf?


Two hearts in one half-vamp's

**Message: I hoped that you guys might like this version of mine as a continuation of Breaking Dawn! Sorry if it would be terrible but I am still new in fan fiction and that I am still a thirteen year old- not good at disposing a story yet :))! Well, here it is!**

Chapter 1: Birthday Bash

Five years was really fast for me. I didn't know that I would be celebrating my sixteenth birthday! I was going to be a real vampire! As what my mother, grandfather and father had told me, I was going to stay immortal by this age and I will also have a chance to finally have an official date with my long time soul mate, Jacob Black.

"Hey Sweet, how are you?" I exclaimed. I didn't want to go far with the 'lovey dovey' names.

"Hey Love, Happy Birthday" He hesitated. Knowingly, my dad was watching us at the moment from a distance. It feels very uncomfortable to feel his presence because it would always make me feel guilty because it was like betraying my own kind.

I sighed. "Couldn't you just leave us in peace and I mean us being alone?"

That made my dad madder. I know that was being very rude of me but I wasn't that little girl anymore; I think I deserve a chance to be with someone I love.

He finally left the range where we won't be bothered in my room. It was still four-o-clock in the morning so I bet the others are still on their hunting trip. I looked at Jacob and I saw that he was eager to give me something.

"As what I said before, Happy Birthday!" he was holding a box with shiny silver box with my name engraved on it.

"Oh, what could it be?" I was very curious.

As I opened the beautiful case, there lies a gorgeous jewelry box and as I opened it, music started playing and I saw a figurine that looked like a wolf- which made me laugh a bit about it.

"It's something I want you to remember when I am not here at times" he grinned.

I was absolutely touched! This was something I never expected him to say or want me to do but the thought really counts- I would know.

"You know, I will always remember without the gift, but since you gave it to me already the more my mind will be focused on you"

That made him smile very wide. "I'm glad to hear that"

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Oh goodness, Nessie, it's still too early! You need your beauty rest; please go back to sleep!"

I sighed. "Yes, Aunt Rose"

Then Aunt Rosalie glared at Jacob.

"Why won't you make yourself useful and leave her alone?" she hissed.

Jacob just shook it off. "Well, what if it would make her happy?"

I touched his shoulder for warning. "Not now, Jake. I think Aunt Rose is right, I need to sleep"

He finally gave in. "Fine, but I will be here later"

And I knew he truly meant it. I nodded as I tucked myself in bed. He kissed my forehead and Rosalie cringed from looking. She still hasn't accepted Jake but it was better than them being serious enemies; I guess 'frenemies' would be acceptable.

He heaved a sigh and followed Aunt Rose to the exit. I was certain that she had a devious smirk before she closed door. I tried to close my eyes and let my dreams run freely! It was very peaceful and the great thing is, I am dreaming of Jacob Black with me but something appeared. A sudden realization came to thought, I was a vampire and aren't vampires immortal and live forever being young? And even though Jacob will try to keep up being the same age as me, he will tire himself and he might age rapidly. I woke up after the nightmare as the illusions were about to form.

I started panting and luckily, no one was here because they were still hunting but they will be here within a few more minutes though and Aunt Rose probably left to catch up as well. I started to wash my face and brushed my teeth and looked at the time.

"It was still six in the morning" I whispered.

I didn't want to go back to sleep instead, I went out and tried to hunt also. After changing into something proper, I left the cottage and as I was out, I was greeted with 'happy birthday's' by everyone!

"What the-" I was close to speechless.

"I knew you would come here, so I told everyone to lay out the party while Jacob was giving you a present, I know it was very hard to see you and worse with Jacob but I used Bella and Edward and looked at their future and knowing that the vision would be opposite- it was a long shot but really worth it" Aunt Alice explained.

"That was . . . clever" I eyed them suspiciously especially Jacob. "You were in on this too?"

He blushed in embarrassment. "Not exactly, only when Blondie told me after I left"

I looked at my dad. "I'm sorry about a while ago"

He smiled. "Actually, I was just there to talk to Jacob but I guess you were in the way"

"Oh" was all I could say. So he wasn't mad at what I said?

"Well, in some ways" he answered my thoughts. "But I still didn't like you siding with the wolves as who you would love"

"I heard that" Jake complained.

"Stop it" I said before something might start that would be ugly. "It's my birthday so please, not now"

Both took a deep breath and finally nodded in approval. Knowingly, this wouldn't be over yet.

**(The continuation will be posted after I have enough reviews :D )**


End file.
